


queen of hearts

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, knights being a cute family with cute metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: "I think… If Knights were a body, Naru would be the heart.  And if the heart isn’t working right, then nothing will!  So loving Naru is a great way to keep the heart healthy!”





	queen of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry this is a day late  
> anyway i really love knights

Yumenosaki Academy’s Knights are presented as the pinnacle of grace, chivalry, and order. Everything they do on stage is planned to the second, in order to show their fans exactly what they came there to see. So of course they shouldn’t be that different behind the scenes, shouldn’t they?

“I literally hate all of you.”

“Gosh, Izumi-chan, you don’t mean that!” Arashi pouts, throwing her arms around her senior’s neck. “Look, Tsukasa-chan thinks you’re serious!” The youngest member of Knights is frozen in place, but starts once his name is mentioned, looking down and nervously playing with the bottom of his uniform jacket.

He pushes her off, clearly irritated. “Who are you to tell me what I do or don’t mean? And unless Kasa-kun has done anything to make me annoyed, he shouldn’t have any reason to be scared.”

“Well, I have known you the longest out of all of us. Nobody else from our agency wanted to be friends with such a sourpuss like yourself, except for me! And I’ve spent so much time with you learning your Izumi-chan-language that I can even tell what you’re thinking!”

“First of all, I never asked you to stick around me. Second there’s _no_ way you can tell what I’m thinking about.”

“Yuuki-kun.”

He opens his mouth wordlessly in surprise, but quickly closes it and glares at her. “…Lucky guess.”

Arashi smiles. Teasing Izumi really is such fun. “And now you're thinking “I love you, Naruko-chan”.”

He wrinkles his nose in disgust. “Gross. As if I would ever think anything like that about someone like _you_.”

“I’ll say it! I love you, Naru!” Leo practically leaps across the room, hugging Arashi from behind. “Naru makes everything fun. I wouldn’t want a Knights without you!” She laughs.

“Who would’ve thought Ou-sama would be more reliable than Izumi-chan?” she ponders. Izumi rolls his eyes.

“If we’re bothering Secchan, I love Nacchan too,” Ritsu calls from the couch. “Nacchan knows how I like to be spoiled. Like… a decent substitute when Maa-kun isn’t here. I prefer Maa-kun, but Nacchan is good too.”

“Ritsu-chan, I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to anyone that isn’t Mao-chan.”

“Hehe. Keep spoiling me and I’ll praise you even more.” He seems rather pleased with himself.

Tsukasa clears his throat, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. “Narukami-senpai is… Narukami-senpai is very kind to me as well. I was struggling with my math homework but with Narukami-senpai’s help it began to make sense. And the Sweets you make are very Delicious!”

“Ah, I’m glad you like them! They’re, like, _so_ much fun to make. Maybe sometime Tsukasa-chan can come to my house and we can make them together!” Even if Arashi wanted to, she wouldn’t be able to keep the smile off her face.

Izumi scoffs. “What’s with all this, anyway. It’s not Naru-kun’s birthday or anything, what’s the point of all this praise?”

“Who says there needs a reason? I think… If Knights were a body, Naru would be the heart. And if the heart isn’t working right, then nothing will! So loving Naru is a great way to keep the heart healthy!” Leo beams. “Hey… if Naru is the heart… and Naru is the queen… that’d make her the queen of hearts! Haha! Don’t cut off my head!” He dives into the nearest notebook, scribbling something down. “This is perfect! My inspiration!”

“Well, we’ve lost him,” Izumi sighs. But it’s not for long.

“So if Naru’s the heart, Suo would be the stomach!” Leo announces.

“Leader!” Tsukasa’s face is almost as red as his hair.

“Naru’s the heart, Suo’s the stomach, and Rittsu is…” He pauses for a second. “Rittsu is the blood! Even if blood is constantly running and Rittsu kinda just stays in one place,” he laughs. “And I’m the whole body! Since I’m the King!” Leo places his hands on his hips, which looks rather ridiculous when he’s sitting on the floor.

Arashi looks over to Izumi, who’s clearly trying his best to not say “What about me?” He only lasts a few more moments.

“What about me?”

“Sena’s the head, obviously. The brain, because he’s smart, and the head in general since he’s beautiful! It’s perfect! I love you guys!” He leaps up effortlessly, pulling the three standing into a hug despite the protests of Izumi and Tsukasa. Arashi, on the contrary, has no complaints. Her unit-mates’ words of love went right to her own heart.

Ritsu calls from the couch that it’s not fair that he’s being left out. Leo is laughing. Izumi is halfheartedly trying to remove himself from the hug. Tsukasa looks _extremely_ confused.

And Arashi couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> you know where to find me @PALADLKNLGHTS  
> please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!


End file.
